Oath of Cryogenesis (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of Cryogenesis The Oath of Cryogenesis binds a paladin to the ideal that everything must be preserved, and that the absolute best way to preserve the world is by freezing it all over. They hold themselves to a conduct of preserving the world how it currently is, causing many of them to be uneager to change things about how the world is, however that is not always the case. Many who swear this oath are devoted to neutral gods, who don't typically take place in conflicts. Their helmets and coats of arms typically adorn pictures of icebergs, yeti's horns, and icicles. Tenets of Cryogenesis While their methods of preserving the world by frost may vary, paladins of this oath share these tenets. Preservation. '''Many things in the world are fine how they are, and should remain that way. Think very carefully about your choices to change things. '''Decisions Set in Frost. '''Others may not always agree with you, and that is fine. Your mind is set in frost as to what your decisions are, and you will only listen to those you truly trust. '''Frozen Defender. '''While your goal of preserving the entire world is your greatest cause, your allies must be preserved as well. Your wounds will heal, theirs might not. '''Honesty. '''Speak truthfully and strongly of your goals, and others might be willing to lend a hand in hearing your noble cause. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Tundra's Shield. 'As a bonus action, you can point your holy symbol towards a friendly creature within 30 ft. of you. The creature gains temporary hit points equal to your 2 x your paladin level + your Charisma modifier, for one minute. They also receive resistance to cold type damage until they lose the temporary hit points. '''Freezerburn. '''As an action, you can point your holy symbol, and cast the ''burning hands spell, with no components. You cast it at a spell level equal to your paladin level divided by 3. You can choose to substitute the fire damage for cold damage, but must do so before using the spell. '''Aura of Temperature Starting at 7th level, you emit an aura of a temperature of your choice. You and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you are resistant to either cold or fire type damage, which you can choose at the start of each round, as a free action. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 ft. Spirit of Frost Beginning at 15th level, you always have the effects of a fire shield (chill only) on you, at all times. New Ice Age At 20th level, once per long rest, your Aura of Temperature range is increased to 60 ft., and all hostile targets that start their turn in the aura take 2d10 cold or fire damage, being the opposite of what type of damage your friendly allies resist. Additionally, all hostile creatures within range have disadvantage on saving throws against spells you cast, and their speed is reduced by 10 ft. This lasts for one minute. Category:Hall of Shame